


Duplicate Data

by Lexalicious70



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Star Trek references galore, hexes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: A jealous third-year's hex turns Quentin into an android; Margo finds a cure, but it's up to Eliot to make sure it works.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Kinktober Horror Erotica Collection by Quentins_Quill





	Duplicate Data

**Author's Note:**

> For Day #2 of Kinktober: Queliot Edition! Enjoy.

“I’d say this can’t be happening, but honestly? Stranger things have happened at Brakebills.” 

“I don’t know about that, Bambi,” Eliot sighed as they stood in Eliot’s bedroom, staring at Quentin--or rather, what a third-year’s hex had transformed him into. His skin now had a white pall, like candle wax, and his dark eyes, the ones Eliot loved so much, were now yellow. Quentin’s tawny hair appeared uniform, like a plastic molding. “Have you ever heard of a revenge spell like this? That asshole literally turned Q into a  _ Star Trek _ character!” 

“The one from _Next Gen_ . . . Data,” she said, then frowned as Eliot eyed her. “So maybe I liked a few of the episodes when Q chose it during one of our binge nights.” 

“When are people going to understand the difference between sex and emotion?” Eliot complained. “I let a guy blow me two months ago at a party and he thinks he owns me, so he does this to my--my--” 

“Boyfriend?” 

“Fine,” Eliot sighed. 

“Jealousy isn’t just for bitchy high school girls, El. But the important thing is that we know how to break the spell,” Margo said, handing him a spellbook the size of a trade paperback. Eliot glanced over the marked spell. 

“I have to make him feel emotion? How am I supposed to do that?” 

“It says emotion, so maybe any kind will do. Maybe try to piss him off.” 

Eliot shook his head. 

“I don’t think that would work, but maybe . . . can you give us some privacy?” 

“Sure,” Margo nodded as she headed for the door. “Just don’t get him wet and for fuck’s sake, find him a stable Wi-Fi connection if he starts to update!” 

“Not helpful!” Eliot called out as the door shut and he found himself alone with his android partner. 

“Quentin?” 

Quentin turned from the window, where he’d been watching students travel across Brakebill’s sun-drenched lawns. 

“Yes?” 

“Look, uh, I want to make sure you understand what’s happened to you before I try to reverse it.” 

“I am an android where I was not one before,” Quentin replied. 

“In a nutshell,” Eliot nodded.

“Nutshell.” The yellow eyes flicked back and forth. “Ah--a summary used in place of a lengthy verbal explanation.” 

“Yeah, something like that. Q . . . do you know whether you’re fully functional? Jesus . . .” He said in afterthought, “I can’t believe I just had to ask.” 

“My programming includes a variety of techniques for pleasing humans,” Quentin replied. “Would you like me to demonstrate?” He spoke without apparent shame and the stammering Eliot found so damn adorable, but it was also something knowing and interested in his tone. 

“Yes,” Eliot nodded, grabbing into an idea and charging forward with it. He undid his slacks and let his cock hang free. “I want you to use your mouth on me.” 

Quentin tipped his head to one side and then took a step forward. 

“If you wish,” he replied as he went to his knees. There was little hesitation--Quentin lifted Eliot’s cock to his lips and began to tease the head with the tip of his tongue. 

“Fuck--” Eliot sat down hard on his bed, his hands sliding up to Quentin’s head. The synthetic hair was a far cry from the silken, tawny strands that Eliot loved to touch, but that didn’t make him any less hard. He watched, amber eyes wide as Quentin stroked what he wasn’t sucking, seemingly quite intent on the task. The long muscles in Eliot’s inner thighs trembled and Quentin swallowed every inch of his erection, eliciting a keening cry from Eliot’s throat. 

_ No gag reflex, oh fuck oh fuck . . .  _

Quentin’s tongue ran along the underside of Eliot’s erection and his throat was like a warm, clenching mass of velvet. The sensations seemed to be everywhere at once and then a clever finger crooked upward to tease Eliot’s perineum. Nerves there fired off with enthusiasm and god, that throat, it was like Q would go on forever this way and probably could, as an android he wouldn’t tire, but it wasn’t going to last and oh, oh fuck,  _ right there _ \--

Eliot cried out as he came so hard he heard a rushing noise in his ears, as if he could hear the liquid pulses creating this explosive orgasm. Quentin never pulled away and his head bobbed, then the citrine eyes met his. They widened and then filled with a kind of liquid light, as if the orgasm had caused them to melt. 

“Q . . .” Eliot moaned, and the light spilled over his skin and hair. His pale lips blushed rose as the hex crumbled and faded and he blinked, his eyes the color of melted dark chocolate once more. He pulled off of Eliot’s wilting cock, wiping his chin. 

“It worked,” Eliot exclaimed, a catch in his voice as an especially enthusiastic aftershock made his cock twitch. He took Quentin’s hands and tugged him up onto the bed. “I saw it in your eyes when I came--the emotion.” 

Quentin nodded. 

“Pride, I guess, and, uhm--fear.” 

“Of me?” Eliot fretted, and Quentin shook his head. 

“Of never getting the chance to do this again. That hex . . . it may have made me an android but it made me brave in a way I never could have been otherwise.” 

Eliot grinned and touched Quentin’s face. 

“I do love it when hexes backfire,” he said, easing Quentin back onto the bed. Quentin chuckled. 

“El, what are you doing?” 

“It’s my turn to show you how fully functional I am.” 

FIN 


End file.
